1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for forming concrete, and more particularly, to a device for forming concrete about a vertical column installed to support framework upon which a building is fabricated.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Vertical steel columns or beams are secured in position via concrete “footers” with threaded bars protruding from a top surface. The columns are secured to the threaded bars via a plurality of threaded nuts. The columns sometimes require “shims” to vertically dispose the column before securing the column to the footer. After all vertical columns have been installed, wooden forms are fabricated about the footers. Concrete is then poured into the forms and allowed to harden. After the concrete hardens, the forms are forcibly removed.
The prior art wooden forms used to form concrete about the vertical columns are fabricated from wooden boards, are manually assembled about the vertical column, and held in place about the vertical column by wooden stakes driven into a ground area adjacent to the assembled wooden form. The stakes are then nailed to the assembled wooden form.
The problem with prior art wooden forms used to configure concrete about a vertical column, is that once concrete is poured into the wooden form and allowed to harden, the wooden form is ultimately damaged while being removed from the hardened concrete. The prior art wooden forms cannot be re-used to pour concrete about another vertical column, resulting in a wooden form being manually built about every vertical column installed in a building. Fabricating a wooden concrete form about every vertical column, results in an increase in material and labor costs to ultimately form concrete about each vertical column.
A need exists for a durable, rigid, concrete form capable of being manually carried to and disposed about a vertical column. The concrete form must be capable of being manually elevated to a level position irrespective of the ground surface that the form sets upon. Further, the concrete form must remain stationary, irrespective of the force imparted from flowing concrete engaging the concrete form. The concrete form must remain stationary without using stakes driven into the ground adjacent to the concrete form disposed about the vertical column.